The Man With the Yellow Smile
by tessamurphy99
Summary: It's Halloween and four friends are Trick-or-Treating when a stranger starts to follow them...


It…It was Halloween night, and my friends and I were trick or treating. We were all ready to go, just that Lidia was running a little late –she had trick or treated with her little sisters beforehand. So Reilly, who was a vampires; Edith, who was something though she looked the same as any other day… And I was a snotty white girl –who wasn't that hard to be, actually I think some of the people though I didn't have a costume. We sat on the couch and waited, watching one of the Michael Myers movies. We have seen it so many times that we were even telling Michael how to counteract and kill someone in different ways.

But finally Lidia arrived, she wore a gypsy outfit and she looked good. Though it was too funny when she walked in the door, we all stood up and were heading out the door. Lidia had no idea what to do, because as usual she wanted to greet my mom and thank her for allowing her to come. Lidia is so kind, it's hard to believe… 'Cough'…Never mind. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah… Right. But we ended up waiting for her, then we all set out to trick or treat around my block, then to the next, and after that we took a break while I talked to the mom I babysit for. And after that, we went from five to seven; Reilly, Lidia, Jim, Edith, Angel –who is only two –, Alex, who is now five, and I.

Now that had to be about six o'clock? Yep, around that time was when we had to bring the boys back. I of course had to play with the boys for five minutes before leaving so we all ran around in a game of tag, but then Mrs. Porras called them in once the sun had completely vanished and it had become dark enough. Jim still wanted to pack his bag to the point of bursting, so on we went to the other side of my neighborhood for more candy. I wasn't too fond of that because me, having three filled cavities and would probably not enjoy my candy, didn't want anymore. Call it a gut feeling; " Ha uh."

Then as we walked by the St. Mary's Baseball field, I saw something…A man or someone at the baseball diamond, he just stood there. A shadow of the night with hair that looked like he had a mane, and with a squint of my eyes I could manage to figure out his face. Given that it was dark, and it was getting late I still can't figure it out… I started at that man for a few, long seconds; but then just in a blink he was gone. It had caught me so off-guard that I tripped on my own foot and came tumbling to the ground, and with it, my candy. I remember cursing who ever that man was for making me fall, but I all too well knew it was my own fault; and secretly I thanked him for making me loose more than half my candy… It had to be seven by then, and I knew that I'd have my bag filled up to the same amount after we finish the other blocks. We had crossed the street to the Seven Eleven, and turned to the next set of houses; we were planning on finishing up our hunt at the Janopulas's house.

That was when I saw him again…But he was in the window of Seven Eleven, and I finally saw his face, he was a clown… That was creepy enough, but, adds the fact he was staring at me, the whole time as we walked by. The final thing I saw was his smile, yellow and black –so disgusting that I felt as if I'd get sick right outside of the little Mexican restaurant. The image dug itself into my mind that would take forever to take out; I could see the picture sink into my mind deeper, and deeper into my memory.

I hadn't realized I had raced ahead out of fear, and Reilly was calling me back, Lidia scooped her arm into the space between my arm and body. She hooked to me, and so did Reilly, Edith was making small talk to Jim –who was red with embarrassment that a girl was talking to him. I thought I could smile at the sight, but the man flashed back into my vision as if I were reliving it again. Lidia brought it to my attention that I was shaking, and quite furiously at that. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked suspiciously, and squeezed my forearm. I jolted back to the present from my memory, and turn to her. I remember shaking it off and nodded saying, "I'm fine…" But I could tell she wasn't buying it, so I turn to look at Reilly, who, as usual was off in her own little world humming to her newest loved song.

Lidia then stated talking about my detention and how long it may be till I resume my position on Student Council, and as we turned the corner there he was there again…Just standing in our way, and with our luck…no one was out on this block. I automatically froze and pulled Reilly out of her world when she was tugged back. Edith complained loudly about why we had stopped, but then she was quick to shut up when the man walked over to us. Something was in his hand, and in the low street light, I saw his smile again…


End file.
